D & R
by Re Shirogane
Summary: Dedicated for ELFL-Event: DEAR 2014, Death and Reincarnation / Hanya dengan setangkai bunga, kau akan bisa mengungkapkan segalanya dengan jelas. Apakah kamu percaya? Tapi bagi Sasori dan Deidara, jawabannya adalah, percaya. / 26 Drabble / Mind to RnR?


**D & R**

.

.

_Warning, Canon._

_Dedicated for_ **Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR 2014.**

.

.

Hanya dengan setangkai bunga, kau akan bisa mengungkapkan segalanya dengan jelas. Apakah kamu percaya? Tapi bagi Sasori dan Deidara, jawabannya adalah, percaya.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

Satu. Anggrek.

Pertama kali Deidara mendengar omelan Sasori untuknya, saat itulah ia tahu betapa bermaknanya sebuah perhatian.

Dua. Anggrek Cina.

Sasori terkadang berharap kalau Deidara adalah perempuan. Karena dengan begitu mereka pasti akan memiliki banyak anak.

Tiga. Anggrek Merah Muda.

Dulu Sasori tidak pernah percaya pada apapun selain keabadian. Tetapi, setelah menjalin hubungan yang—sangat—unik dengan Deidara, dirinya menjadi paham apa arti kasih sayang murni yang sebenarnya.

Empat. Anggrek Merah.

Jika diminta untuk mengatakan satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Deidara, Sasori pasti menjawabnya "semangat". Semangatnya yang selalu membara.

Lima. Anggrek Hitam.

Kalau Deidara bagai anggrek merah yang selalu bersemangat, Sasori sudah tentu bagai anggrek hitam dengan segala otoritas mutlak dan kekuasaannya akan Deidara.

Enam. Anggrek Ungu Muda.

Jika saat itu Deidara tidak memprovokasi Sasori dengan bermesraan dengan Itachi, belum tentu mereka akan memiliki hubungan seperti sekarang.

Tujuh. Akasia.

Deidara meletakkan bunga yang memiliki makna cinta suci di nisan Sasori, kemudian mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa untuk kebaikan Danna-nya di sana.

Delapan. Anyelir.

Sasori memeriksa suhu tubuh Deidara menggunakan telapak tangannya. Panas. Tak disangkanya, seorang _missing nin rank-S _dan berisik macam Deidara bisa terserang demam. Sebenarnya salah Deidara, siapa suruh anak itu tetap _keukeuh _menunggunya di halaman markas yang saat itu sedang badai salju hanya untuk menantinya pulang dari misi?

Sembilan. Anyelir Merah Jambu.

Hari ini Deidara mengganti rangkaian bunganya menjadi anyelir berwarna merah jambu. Tak lama ia kembali memanjatkan doa dan diakhiri dengan gumaman pelan, "aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Danna."

Sepuluh. Anyelir Merah.[1]

Sewaktu di perjalanan sepulang misi, Sasori tidak sengaja menemukan bunga anyelir merah yang tumbuh secara liar. Begitu ia memberikannya pada Deidara, bocah itu langsung berteriak marah untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Sebelas. Aster Cina.

Meskipun kini Deidara sudah memiliki rekan baru di Akatsuki, ia akan tetap memersembahkan hati dan jiwanya untuk Sasori sampai mereka bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Dua Belas. Cattleya dan Cattleya Ungu Muda.

Salah satu pesona Sasori yang membuat Deidara jatuh hati selain pesona dewasanya adalah ketenangan yang selalu meliputi keseharian Sasori.

Tiga Belas. Chrysanthemum Ungu.

Deidara memang ingin mati secepat mungkin agar dirinya bisa bertemu Sasori sesegera mungkin. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha dan berkeinginan kuat untuk sehat agar bisa melanjutkan mimpi Sasori yang belum tercapai.

Empat Belas. Daisy.

Hidup sebagai buronan sekaligus anggota organisasi macam Akatsuki pasti mengharuskan mereka untuk hidup dengan sangat sederhana. Tetapi bagi mereka berdua, segalanya sudah terasa mewah hanya dengan memiliki satu sama lain.

Lima Belas. Daisy Merah.

Deidara tahu benar kalau Sasori mencintainya dengan sangat dalam. Terlihat dari tingkah laku dan perlakuan Sang Akasuna kepadanya. Tapi dirinya tetap terlena pada kelembutan ketika Sasori menyentuhnya. Tanpa gairah yang berlebihan. Sasori memerlakukannya sebagaimana sepatutnya. Kendati seluruh dunia tahu bagaimana kejamnya seorang Akasuna Sasori.

Enam Belas. Daisy Oranye.

Deidara mengeratkan jubah Sasori yang terhitung besar karena biasa digunakan bersama Hiruko. Di luar gubuk yang ditemukannya secara tidak sengaja, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Kendati begitu, ia tidak perlu takut akan kedinginan. Jubah yang masih menguarkan wangi khas Sang Pemilik itu menjanjikan pelukan yang sangat menghangatkan untuknya. Meski yang memiliki sudah tidak berada di sisinya. Lagi, direngkuhnya kaki dan ditelusupkannya wajah. Air mata kembali mengalir sama banyaknya seperti hujan yang turun di luar sana.

Tujuh Belas. Lili.

Sasori amat sangat tahu kalau mulut Deidara seringkali mengucapkan umpatan yang jauh dari kata sopan, tapi sarkasmenya pada sesuatu yang kurang disukainya selalu memancing tawa untuknya.

Delapan Belas. Lili Putih.

Danna. Hanya dengan satu kata itulah Deidara bisa menggambarkan pengabdiannya pada Sasori. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang _junior _atau rekan. Tetapi pengabdiannya akan sumpah setia di antara mereka berdua untuk saling mencintai dan ada untuk satu sama lain.

Sembilan Belas. Lili Kuning.

Bohong. Deidara mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali ketika mengetahui kalau Sasori pergi meninggalkannya. Sasori berbohong kepadanya. Dia berjanji pada Deidara kalau segalanya pasti abadi, baik kehidupan dan perasaan mereka. Ternyata Sasori bohong. Satu-satunya yang abadi dari segala sesuatunya di dunia ini, hanyalah cintanya.

Dua Puluh. Mawar Merah Muda.

Sasori bingung bagaimana ia harus menggambarkan situasi saat ini. Deidara yang tertawa-tawa kesenangan karena bermain dengan tanah liat dan _kugutsu _miliknya yang entah sedang diapakan. Ah, ia tahu. Kebahagiaan.

Dua Puluh Satu. Mawar Merah dan Putih.[2]

Hidan melintasi pintu kamar Deidara dan Sasori yang dihiasi bunga mawar merah dan putih, masing-masing setangkai. Dahinya berkerut. Tumben tidak ada suara saling hina atau cemoohan atau amukan yang biasanya terdengar dari dalam kamar. Tunggu, ia mendengar sebuah suara. Didekatkannya telinga ke daun pintu dan memusatkan konsentrasi dan ada suara ... desahan?

Dua Puluh Dua. Mawar Merah dan Kuning.

Keesokan harinya Hidan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah dan kuning kepada Deidara. Yang diberi hanya memasang wajah _cengo. _Tanpa ragu pria penganut Jashin itu berucap, "selamat atas hubungan kalian."

Dua Puluh Tiga. Mawar Kuning.

Sebelumnya Deidara pernah tidak setia pada satu orang. Lalu ia juga pernah mengucap kata maaf yang tidak pernah dibalas. Pada Sasori ia juga pernah merasa cemburu dan patah hati. Tetapi akan selalu ada awal yang baru bagi mereka dan bagi siapapun yang mau kembali memulainya dari awal.

Dua Puluh Empat. Mawar Putih.

Sasori menyusurkan jemari ke wajah Deidara yang sedang tertidur. Alih-alih merasakan kehangatan, kehalusan dan kekenyalan dari kulit wajah, jemarinya justru menembus wajah itu. Pun kakinya sudah tak lagi menapak tanah. Ia sangat ingin mengucapkan satu kata, "maaf". Untuk segalanya.

Dua Puluh Lima. Mawar Merah dan Biru.

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Begitu ia menatap mata biru itu dari dekat, ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah terjatuh ke dalam kolam biru nan indah tanpa dasar. Dan saat itulah, ia memahami kalau perasaan Bocah berusia enam belas tahun itu kepadanya bagai samudera mata yang tak berdasar. Tanpa batas.

Dua Puluh Enam. Biru.

Deidara menggigiti kuku ibu jari di ranjangnya. Sang rekan yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela napas kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Deidara agar menjauh dari jangkauan gigi. Deidara hanya melakukan kebiasaan jelek itu ketika jiwanya dihantam badai ketakutan dan kegelisahan. Dan Sasori bertanya-tanya apa pemicunya, yang menunggu mereka di hari esok hanya misi sederhana. Menculik _kazekage _Desa Suna. Mudah, bukan? Lalu apa yang membuatnya sampai sebegitunya?

Dan keesokan harinya, Deidara tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah dan takut. Kematian Sasori.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

[1] Anyelir Merah bermakna, "aku menginginkanmu".

[2] Mawar Merah dan Putih bermakna simbul penyatuan. #batuk

.

.

_Author's note_:

Gahahaha ... _drabble _abal tentang bahasa bunga yang muncul karena menonton 'Royal Pain' \kalau gak salah\. Segala keabalan dan kejelekan ditanggung Etaa...

Oh ya, temanya, Kematian dan Reinkarnasi. Mau buat _afterlife_ gak bisa, Eta merasa gak berhak, hehehe. Yang mau _link _sumber bahasa bunganya, bisa buka di rianiflower dot wordpress dot com / arti-bunga-dan-namanya/

Terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca,

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review?_

Bogor. Kamis. 25 September 2014. 21:22


End file.
